Depredador
by Queen Bloody Angel in HIATUS
Summary: Era un depravado, ella tenía 18 y él 28; estaba malditamente enfermo, pero le daba igual, tendría a esa mujercita y nadie se lo podría impedir, ni siquiera ella misma. De alguna manera u otra, Kagome Higurashi seria suya esa noche, estuviera lista o no para recibirlo.


Depredador

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, realmente siempre olvido colocar esto pero vamos, es obvio que no son míos, dah. Pero la historia sí que es mía y no permito que sea usada con otros personajes o que sea re-subida en otra plataforma sin mi permiso.

Recomiendo discreción, el material que leerán a continuación puede contener insinuaciones pederastas, depravación sexual y sexo semi no consensual, así que leen bajo su propio riesgo. Sin embargo, yo no lo considero muy oscuro, esos géneros no entran en mi zona de confort, así que es muy probable que sea suave en comparación a otros fics que quizás hayan leído, pero igual las advertencias nunca están de más.

Un millón de gracias a mi hermana que siempre, aunque este ocupada, está dispuesta a betear y corregir mis escritos, ella edito unos cuantos detalles muy importantes, así que, ámenla :D y ella es tan solo un año y medio menor que yo, ah, la adoro *inserte corazón*

Vale, no las interrumpo más ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Apenas podía contenerse, sabía que no debería sentirse así respecto a esa muchachita, quien aparte de ser compañera de clase de su idiota medio hermano, era una de las mejores amigas de su hermana menor. Él ya era un hombre adulto, realizado y exitoso; ella apenas una cría que iba en bachiller. Estaba mal en todos los sentidos, pero no podía evitarlo.

De alguna manera u otra, Kagome Higurashi sería suya esa noche, estuviera lista o no para recibirlo. Aquella noche toda la familia cenaría junta, Inuyasha invitaría a Kagome mientras que Rin había invitado a su novio Kohaku. Él no había llevado a ninguna mujer, a la única que quería era a esa azabache de mirada celeste con ese brillo intacto de inocencia que quería corromper.

A veces se recriminaba por lo que sentía respecto a la amiga de sus hermanastros. Él, con un simple pestañeo podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, pero no la que en sueños lo atormentaba desde la primera vez que la vio. Era un depravado, ella tenía 18 años y él 28; estaba malditamente enfermo pero le daba igual, tendría a esa mujercita y nadie se lo podría impedir, ni siquiera ella misma.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que la vio; la pobre tendría como unos 12 años y él era un pervertido por fijarse en una menor. Sabiendo que él tenía 22 años no realizó ninguna movida, ella no entendería que trataba de seducirla y apostaba su fortuna a que ella lo veía como un hermano mayor por su amistad con Inuyasha y Rin.

Él volvía de la universidad y no esperaba encontrarse con que su hermana había organizado una reunión en la piscina. En un principio no le importó por lo que siguió su camino para ir a su habitación, hasta que se topó con la tierna azabache en un bikini con volantes.

Esa visión lo había excitado, no pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera una niña; desde ese momento la vio como una mujer. Sin embargo, cuando la vio dirigirse con su hermana y sus amigos supo que estaba fuera de su alcance, se vería mal que un adulto como él se acercara a una menor.

Desde entonces no había dejado de mirarla en todo su desarrollo de niña a mujer, sabiendo que el día en que madurara lo suficiente sería suya, la marcaría como su compañera quisiera o no.

Y hoy había llegado ese día. Aguardaba en su habitación; la más alejada del resto, perfecta para sus planes, pues tenía entendido que Kagome se quedaría a dormir con Rin. Le parecía que sus planes con su futura compañera iban con buen pie. Solo debía ejecutarlo en el momento propio para no levantar sospechas; no quería que nadie en absoluto le jodiera la noche, podrían reñirle todo lo que quisieran cuando hubiera marcado e impregnado con su semilla a su mujer. Se levantó de la cama al ver que el reloj marcaba las ocho y media, ya deberían haber llegado todos.

Salió de su recamara a tiempo para ver a su hermana menor aparecer por el pasillo, en dirección a su habitación.

Rin sonrió. ⸺Hermano, qué bueno que sales, ya están por servir la cena. Papá dice que bajes a saludar… Y por favor, no asustes a Kohaku, creo que al fin me pedirá matrimonio… Pero si no lo hace, lo haré yo. ⸺Comentó con mucha ilusión, Sesshomaru sonrió ladinamente. El chiquillo le caía bien, pero amenazarlo con que si lastimaba a su hermanita lo haría pagar caro, era retorcidamente divertido.

⸺No prometo nada. ⸺Fue todo lo que dijo, haciendo que Rin hiciera un puchero.

⸺Qué malo eres, hermano. ⸺Dio media vuelta para regresar al comedor siendo seguida por Sesshomaru, que se abstuvo de afirmar lo dicho por la pelinegra.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron en la estancia familiar, el rico y seductor aroma de madurez femenina penetró en las fosas nasales del platinado. Inhaló y exhaló profunda y disimuladamente, envolviéndose en la distintiva fragancia de su azabache. Amaba su olor, era como un afrodisíaco. Aún recordaba la ocasión en que se quedó a una pijamada y él, por pura casualidad de la vida se encontró una de sus bragas con estampado de fresas… Estaban estratégicamente bien ocultas en su apartamento, cual pervertido en las noches en que el deseo lo corroía, aspiraba el olor impregnado en la tela, imaginando y anhelando el toque femenino que solo había podido imaginar a lo largo de los años, pero la tan agónica espera finalmente terminaría esa noche de solsticio.

⸺ ¡Kagome, Kohaku, vengan a saludar! ⸺Exclamó la joven llamando la atención del centro de sus perversas fantasías y el que podría ser su futuro cuñado.

Ambos voltearon a mirar a la menor de los Taisho, Kagome le sonrió como de costumbre, su cuñadito le envió una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa; él asintió en saludo.

⸺Buenas noches.

⸺ ¡Muy bien! ⸺Exclamó el patriarca Taisho, llamando la atención de todos. ⸺Ya que estamos todos reunidos podemos ir a la mesa y sentarnos para empezar la cena. ⸺ Dicho eso, todos siguieron al Taisho mayor al comedor y tomaron asiento.

Sesshomaru sonrió internamente al ver que Kagome fue colocada justamente a su lado, solo necesitaría un momento de distracción en la mesa para colocar un somnífero en su bebida, ya el resto sería más fácil. Y tenía a la distracción perfecta, solo debía marcar un botón y listo, pero había que esperar un poco más.

Paciencia; se dijo, al final de la noche todo habría valido la pena.

Una vez que todos tomaron asiento, los sirvientes empezaron a servir la comida.

Todos a excepción de él, participaban en la conversación sin sentido de sus padres. Solo sabía que hablaban de las notas de sus medios hermanos, su cuñado y su futura compañera, pero realmente no estaba prestando atención, sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a todo lo que planeaba hacerle a su mujercita.

Sonriendo con sadismo internamente, vio de reojo la hora y supo que debía poner en marcha su infalible plan maestro. Metió la mano en su saco hasta localizar el teléfono, una vez que lo desbloqueó (Él no era adepto a colocar contraseña en su teléfono, lo llevaba con él a todos lados), presionó el marcado rápido.

Luego de repicar tres veces volvió a bloquear el teléfono y siguió comiendo. Unos minutos más tarde los teléfonos de todos empezaron a sonar, lo que ocasionó un sobresalto masivo a los presentes, sin incluir a Sesshomaru que sabía lo que estaba pasando.

El estéreo y la pantalla plana que estaban en la sala de estar contigua al comedor se encendieron repentinamente, Inu Taisho se levantó exaltado y junto a unos cuantos criados fueron a ver lo que pasaba. Los que quedaron en el comedor no dejaban de hablar de lo sucedido, estaban muy confundidos y para rematar los raros y casi paranormales acontecimientos, las luces empezaron a parpadear y las alarmas de los coches a sonar.

Rin gritó y se abrazó a Kohaku, quien confundido y algo exaltado por el ruido trató de confortarla, Kagome e Inuyasha empezaron a discutir porque este sin querer le tiró un plato de sopa en las piernas en el momento en el que el primer auto sonó, lastimando sus sensibles orejas caninas. Irasue e Izayoi se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron en busca de su compañero en común, puesto que aún no regresaba.

Sesshomaru supo que era hora de hacer su parte del plan. Echó una última mirada a sus hermanos y a sus invitados, para asegurarse de que siguieran distraídos. Con cautela y cuidado echó algo del somnífero que había adquirido de su contacto más confiable y quien se estaba encargando de la gran distracción maestra.

Sonrió, ella nunca hacía las cosas a lo mínimo, le debía una y una muy grande, pero ya tenía la forma de pagarle sus servicios. Rio internamente. Una vez que administró la dosis necesaria para dejar indefensa a su presa, tomó asiento sin dejar de mirar al cuarteto que aún seguía distraído. Sacó nuevamente el teléfono de su saco para volver a presionar el marcado rápido; al igual que la primera vez, sólo repicó tres veces antes de bloquear y guardar su teléfono otra vez.

Solo sería cuestión de minutos para que todo volviera a la "normalidad". Tomó asiento y siguió comiendo tranquilamente, riendo en silencio cuando vio a su azabache golpear a su hermano en la cabeza con el cucharon de la sopa. Tal como estaba previsto, las luces volvieron, las alarmas de los autos dejaron de sonar al igual que los teléfonos, el estéreo y la pantalla plana fueron finalmente apagados.

Su padre, su madre y la madre de sus hermanos, volvieron. La confusión estaba retratada en sus rostros para ser remplazada con la diversión ante la escena que se presentaba en el comedor, Rin literalmente sobre el pobre Kohaku, Kagome e Inuyasha manchados de sopa y Sesshomaru… Bueno él estaba tan impasible e indiferente como siempre, pero ya todos estaban acostumbrados.

⸺Bueno, realmente no tenemos ni idea de lo que acaba de pasar, esperemos que no se repita. Si gustan podemos seguir con la cena y luego podrán retirarse a sus recamaras.

Era cierto, Kohaku también se quedaría esa noche, pero él dormiría en la habitación contigua a la de sus padres, para evitar que hiciera una visita nocturna a la menor de los Taisho. Sabían que el chico era un completo caballero pero todos gozaban de vacilarlo con ese tema, incluso Rin se divertía a costa de la timidez de su novio. Sesshomaru miraba atenta pero disimuladamente a su presa beber su jugo, ahora la cuenta regresiva estaba en marcha.

…

Finalmente la cena finalizó y observó con gran satisfacción cómo Kagome empezó a cabecear y bostezar repetidamente. Rin se acercó a la azabache y le preguntó al oído si quería retirarse a dormir, a lo que ésta respondió afirmativamente, pero antes necesitaba asearse. Las dos chicas se levantaron y despidieron del resto mientras subían las escaleras.

Gruñó internamente al imaginarse a sí mismo tomando el indefenso y delicado cuerpo de Kagome, imaginó sus gemidos de placer, la imaginó debajo de él con una expresión de total éxtasis, la imaginó gritando su nombre en medio del orgásmico clímax y decidió entonces que también se retiraría. No quería perder el control frente a sus padres, su medio hermano y su cuñado.

Dio una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida y se dirigió al último piso donde se encontraba su habitación, la cual pronto se convertiría en testigo del apasionado encuentro de apareamiento entre él y su hembra elegida. Suspiró quedamente, solo debía aguardar a que todos se fueran a sus respectivas recamaras a dormir.

…

Su teléfono marcaba la medianoche, la hora pico de su plan. Todos dormían, sus padres y su madrastra se habían retirado hacia un tiempo y unas dos horas atrás que Inuyasha había apagado su consola y mandado a su cuñado a su habitación, también podía escuchar la apacible respiración de su hermana indicando la profundidad de su sueño. Gruñó de impaciencia, ya era hora de buscar a su linda compañera y convertirla en mujer… Y pronto, muy pronto en la madre de sus cachorros.

No podía esperar más por ese momento, necesitaba verla redonda y pesada con sus cachorros creciendo en su vientre, necesitaba que su semilla echara sus raíces en su cuerpo, necesitaba desesperada y violentamente anudarse en su cálido interior. Decidido, salió de su habitación para dirigirse al segundo piso donde se hallaban el resto de las habitaciones. Cuando llegó a la puerta que resguardaba a su Miko, tomó una fuerte inhalación; toda esa área estaba inundada en su aroma, esperaba que lo mismo sucediera con sus aposentos.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, encontrándose con la grata sorpresa de que se encontraba abierta. Casi rio ante eso, solo le hacían más fácil la tarea de reclamar a su pequeña Miko. Entrando de una vez por todas no se detuvo hasta llegar a la cama que posesivamente guardaba el delicado y suculento cuerpo de Kagome, pronto la única cama que la retendría sería la suya.

Sin más contemplaciones tomó entre sus brazos el esbelto cuerpo femenino, notando lo liviano que era. Esperaba que luego de su apareamiento ganara algo de peso, sus cachorros necesitarían todos los nutrientes necesarios para su pleno desarrollo. Después de todo, debían ser cachorros fuertes como él mismo, para que heredaran todo lo que tenía.

Salió sigilosamente de la habitación con su preciosa carga en brazos, debía prepararla bien, no quería asustarla cuando ejerciera su reclamo sobre ella. Besó suavemente la parte superior de su cabeza, aspirando en el proceso su dulce aroma.

⸺Ya no podrás alejarte de mí, pequeña Miko. ⸺ murmuró contra su cabellera, sonrió al sentirla agitarse entre sus brazos, anunciando su pronto despertar. Aceleró un poco más el paso hasta llegar finalmente a su recamara.

Una vez dentro, cerró y colocó el pestillo junto con unos sellos, no quería que su presa tratara de escapar del lugar donde pertenecía; sus brazos y su cama. Luego de hacerlo colocó a su preciada, pronta a ser compañera, en la cama. Gruñó internamente en apreciamiento, se veía totalmente exquisita allí, sobre sus sábanas.

Sin parsimonia, comenzó a desvestirse, vigilando que su pequeña presa no se despertara antes de lo previsto. Una vez que estuvo totalmente desnudo como el día en que nació, procedió a desnudar a la pequeña azabache. Contó los minutos en su cabeza, no faltaba mucho para que el efecto del somnífero se agotara.

Cada vez que revelaba un trozo suave de la piel femenina, le costaba más controlarse y no destrozar su ropa y simplemente tomarla; pero luego recordaba que su futura compañera era una inocente y debía prepararla adecuadamente en el arte del placer carnal.

Finalmente la tenía completamente desnuda en su cama, era una vista magnífica que esperaba tener el resto de la eternidad y justo a tiempo, puesto que ya era hora de que su Miko despertase de una vez por todas, así que tomó su lugar en la cama junto a ella. Empezó a plantar besos húmedos en su cuello.

Kagome se retorció ligeramente, se sentía caliente y pesada, pero ¿Por qué? Abrió los ojos, sus párpados se sentían pesados, como si hubiera dormido por días. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Ahogo un gritó al sentir una mano, evidentemente masculina, apretar uno de sus pechos sin pudor o recato alguno.

Trató de golpear a quien sea que estuviera abusando de ella, pero este desconocido era mucho más fuerte. Se sintió escandalizada cuando la mano que no tocaba uno de sus pechos descendió hasta su zona más íntima y sagrada.

⸺S-suéltame. ⸺Su voz sonaba tan débil y ronca que sintió la imperiosa necesidad de toser para aliviar la picazón que la resequedad le causó.

Sin embargo, el desconocido no le hizo caso alguno. Al contrario, las lamidas que había estado dejando en su cuello bajaron hasta el pecho desocupado y empezó a chuparlo. Las lágrimas de impotencia cubrieron rápidamente sus mejillas. Dios, ella estaba siendo violada y no podía ni pedir ayuda, se sentía tan débil y cansada. Jadeó en busca de aire, la desesperación y el miedo la inundaron, trayendo con ello un ataque de asma. Llevaba varios años sin sufrir uno.

Sesshomaru supo que algo andaba mal al escucharla respirar de esa forma tan irregular, por lo que se apartó rápidamente y al verla en ese estado, recordó aquella vez cuando ella tenía 14 años, había ido a la escuela de ella y sus hermanos puesto que tenían un evento deportivo, él había estado vigilando que ningún mocoso se acercara a la pequeña azabache, la cual había estado participando en varias de las actividades sin tomar algún descanso para respirar. Cuando llegó la hora de hacer la carrera de los 45 minutos, supo que algo andaba mal, la había visto detenerse abruptamente y caer al suelo con la respiración entrecortada. Sus padres entraron rápidamente en acción dándole su inhalador.

Sesshomaru, al ver lo que estaba pasando; abrió uno de sus cajones, sacando de este un pequeño inhalador que había comprado para emergencias, ya que con Kagome nunca se sabía. La apoyó contra su pecho y con suavidad la ayudó a usar el inhalador, dejó que se recuperara, mientras él acariciaba su cabeza dulcemente.

⸺ ¿Ya estás mejor?

Lo que no se esperaba era la lluvia de golpes que la pequeña morena le dio, la escuchó sollozar. Supuso que la había espantado y por eso tenía esa reacción tan agresiva con su futuro compañero.

⸺Miko, cálmate, deja de golpear a este Sesshomaru. ⸺El albino tomó las delicadas manos femeninas, deteniéndola así de continuar golpeándolo.

⸺ ¿Que me calme? ¡Estás loco! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Querías abusar de mí, maldito! ⸺Gritó Kagome, luchando por liberarse de sus fuertes brazos, las lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

⸺Miko, no es…

⸺ ¡Cállate! Siempre te vi como alguien honorable, aunque no te agradaran los humanos, nunca creí que serías un cobarde, tratando de abusar de mí, ¿qué coño te pasa? ⸺Kagome estaba histérica, siempre había admirado y respetado a Sesshomaru, esta persona, este demonio, este monstruo no era el hombre al que tanta estima le tenía, no era el hombre que ella…

Sesshomaru de pronto vio cómo su oportunidad se le escapaba de entre los dedos, no podía permitirlo, ella era su compañera elegida, su alma gemela, su hembra, la futura madre de sus cachorros. No lo permitiría.

Con esa nueva resolución, se levantó de la cama, mientras mantenía apresada contra su pecho desnudo el menudo e igual desnudo cuerpo de Kagome.

⸺Escúchame Miko, ¿quieres un por qué? Este Sesshomaru te dará un porqué. ⸺Hizo una pausa, no estaba acostumbrado a dar explicaciones y la que tenía era especialmente larga. ⸺Eres mi compañera, la bestia de este Sesshomaru no deja de llamarte, he esperado demasiado tiempo para reclamarte pequeña, ya no puedo soportar el tenerte tan cerca y no marcarte como mía.

Kagome había dejado de luchar por liberarse hacia un rato, lo que Sesshomaru le decía era una locura ¿Ella su compañera? ¿Qué seguía? ¿La muerte del horrible presidente de Venezuela? ¡Por favor!

⸺ ¿Y piensas que voy a creerte? He crecido escuchando tus miles de quejas sobre la débil raza humana, nos ves como simples insectos, no puedes esperar que crea y acepte de buenas a primeras que soy tu "compañera".

El DaiYoukai gruñó de frustración, su bestia no estaba contenta, querían a su compañera, ahora. Tratando de calmar la histeria de la chica, Sesshomaru se inclinó y mordió con fuerza moderada al costado de su clavícula. Kagome gimió por el dolor, pero se quedó quieta.

⸺M... Kagome, he estado esperando el momento y tiempo adecuado para poder aparearme contigo, he estado cuidándote, tal vez no le tenga aprecio a la mayoría de los humanos, pero siempre, desde la primera vez que te vi, fuiste la excepción a la regla. Te necesito, ambos; mi bestia y yo no soportamos la idea de que te alejes de nosotros.

⸺Sesshomaru… ¿Me amas? ⸺Toda su vida dependía de esa simple y pequeña respuesta.

El albino miró fijamente a la pequeña Miko, ¿la amaba?

⸺Más de lo que puedes imaginar, pequeña. ⸺Los celestes e inocentes ojos femeninos brillaron ante la declaración. Sesshomaru supo entonces que ya todo estaba dicho, era hora de las acciones.

Se inclinó sobre ella y sin dejar que se arrepintiera, estampó sus labios contra los suaves y carnosos de su Miko, la devoró con gran ansia. La tomó en brazos e hizo que rodeara sus caderas con sus piernas, lo que provocó que sus pelvis desnudas se rozaran. Sesshomaru gruñó entre el beso, tragando el pequeño gemido de su pareja. La llevó de vuelta a su cama.

Allí la recostó con él sobre ella, cubrió de besos y lamidas su cuello, junto a uno que otro chupetón y mordida, sabía que dejaría marca… Y eso hacía a su ego masculino inflarse junto a otra parte de su anatomía. Rozó su hinchado miembro contra la entrada aún no preparada de la azabache. La quería húmeda y caliente para él.

Mientras distraía a Kagome con otro apasionado beso, metió uno de sus dedos dentro de su interior, y trató de hacerlo con la mayor delicadeza posible, no quería lastimarla más de lo debido en su primera vez. Con lentitud la fue acariciando, metiendo y sacando constantemente su dedo índice, con el dedo pulgar comenzó a frotar su sensible clítoris. Las intensas sensaciones hicieron que Kagome respirara más fuerte. Ella gimió y él gruñó en voz baja.

La excitación de ella iba en aumento para gran satisfacción del youkai, también podía sentir cómo sus nervios disminuían, podía sentirla a punto de alcanzar su primer orgasmo con tan solo sus dedos, por lo que aumentó la velocidad.

Kagome gritó al sentir el clímax atravesarla con fuerza. Un gutural gemido retumbó desde la parte posterior de su garganta mientras retiraba los dedos.

Lamió sus dedos, saboreando la deliciosa esencia femenina de su compañera. Mientras lamía sus dedos no apartó su dorada vista de la celeste, que lo miraba con fascinación.

⸺Estás tan mojada para mí, pude sentirte palpitar contra mis dedos. Estás lista para mí, pequeña.

La agarró por las caderas y separó sus muslos, situándose en medio de ellos. La agarró por la cintura, no la dejaría escapar ahora ni nunca; Kagome apretó las sábanas en puños, preparándose mentalmente para el dolor que pronto sentiría. Sesshomaru presionó su dura polla contra el suave y mojado coño de su preciosa compañera. Empujó con lentitud.

Kagome mordió sus labios y gimió por la incomodidad que sentía, él era tan grueso y largo que creía que no entraría por completo. Finalmente llegó hasta su barrera, la que la hacía pura; ahora ella era suya. Tomó impulso y con una mirada de disculpa, atravesó su barrera hasta llegar al fondo, casi chocando contra su cuello uterino. Kagome gritó; dolía, dolía mucho.

Sesshomaru gruñó y la empujó contra la cama, casi aplastándola con su fuerza. Estaba obligando a su menudo cuerpo a aceptarlo. La sensación de estar tan estirada era abrumadora.

⸺Eres tan estrecha. ⸺Susurró el albino con dureza, conteniéndose para no lastimarla más.

La azabache se tragó un sollozo; le escocía allí abajo, no creía que fuera posible sentir tanto dolor. Sesshomaru se mantuvo estático sobre y dentro de ella, quería que se adaptara a su tamaño, le enseñaría el infinito placer que podía otorgarle, solo debía aguardar unos minutos.

Al momento en que la sintió relajarse entre sus brazos, soltó sus caderas y la tomó por el culo, su piel era tan suave que otro gruñido emergió de él.

⸺Te sientes tan bien, tan húmeda y suave. Dios, mujer.

Ella gimió cuando él se retiró unos centímetros y empujó de nuevo. Primero lo hizo con lentitud pero luego aumentó el ritmo. Sus grandes manos volvieron a sus caderas para envolverla y agarrarla con firmeza. Sesshomaru se sentó en la cama y la colocó en su regazo, entonces comenzó a penetrarla con más fuerza y rapidez.

Kagome jadeaba y gemía, era tan intenso lo que sentía, tan delicioso y desconocido, no quería que se detuviera nunca. Sesshomaru deslizó una de sus manos entre sus piernas, buscando la perla que se escondía entre sus delicados pliegues inferiores, dos dedos gruesos rodearon su clítoris, acariciándolo al ritmo de sus embestidas. Ya podía sentir nuevamente el final acercarse.

Estaba tan sobrecargada de placer que tan solo bastaron unas cuantas embestidas más para que se corriera, lo que provocó otro fuerte grito de su parte. Sesshomaru volvió a recostarla y rugió al sentir una violenta sacudida golpear su cuerpo. Su semilla caliente fue disparada en fuertes ráfagas en el cálido interior de su compañera, antes de disparar su última carga, mordió con fuerza la unión entre su hombro y su cuello en el lado izquierdo.

El youkai aminoró el ritmo hasta finalmente detenerse, los dos estaban sin aliento.

⸺Ahora eres mía, para siempre. ⸺Gruñó en voz baja. Kagome cerró los ojos y se estremeció.

Era un depredador y luego de una larga cacería, tenía a su presa justo donde la quería, entre sus brazos y jamás la liberaría. Era suya por toda la eternidad.

* * *

¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado! No soy muy adepta a escribir lemon's, pero hago mis esfuerzos, así que espero lo sepan apreciar (?)

Por si se lo preguntan, sip, la llamada de distracción que hizo el amo bonito fue a la maravillosa Bloody, solo ella es capaz de hacer todo eso, aunque si han leído "Número Desconocido" ya han de saberlo xd

No olviden dejar sus rw, son el azúcar de mi café *inserte corazón*


End file.
